rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ricezione Critica Anti-Remix
Questa è la recensione critica dei remix dei singoli di Rihanna estratti dall'album "Anti ". Work Work (R3hab Remix) : La musica di "Work" assume un ritmo dance caraibico, che ci riporta a "Loud ". La canzone va crescendo con background vocali potenti. In seguito la voce di Rihanna viene sostituita da una voce maschile sintetica, e sinceramente da R3hab mi aspettavo di più. La canzone torna sulla linea di prima nel verso di Drake , che ricorda "What's My Name? ". La musica evolve ancora in una disco-trap e torna la voce maschile sintetica che tanto odio. Perché rovinare così una canzone? R3hab poteva tenere solo la parte strumentale, senza inserire quella voce sintetica, e trasformando il sound gradualmente, e non con un colpo secco per il ritornello. La canzone ha un'outro tipica delle ballad pop di Rihanna, ma i ritornelli sintetizzati sono orribili. VOTO:6 Work (BURNS' Late Night Rollin Remix) '': Con un titolo che già esprime il fatto che si tratta di una canzone dance da ballare a tarda notte, questo remix, usa background vocali e sintetizzatori potenti, certe volte sovrapponendo la base alla voce di Rihanna. Drake viene reso più partecipe nel remix, e viene anche censurato sulla "n-word " come la chiamano gli americani. Certo, un remix soft e forte al contempo, che preferisco a quello di R3hab. VOTO:6/7 [[Work (Bad Royale Remix) |''Work (Bad Royale Remix) ]] : Esiste sia nella versione esplicita che in quella "clean" pulita.Si tratta di uno dei migliori remix della canzone, che aggiunge una nota tropicale alla composizione, sviluppando potenti cori, nati dalla sovrapposizione della voce di Rihanna. Nelle pause la musica disco-dance "tropicale" dà un rinforzo alla canzone, rendendola realmente dance, e diversa dall'originale e da altri remix. Anche l'outro musicale, con un vocalizzo di Rihanna rendono il remix qualcosa di veramente buono. VOTO:7 Work (Lost Kings Remix) : Un remix abbastanza anonimo, che assomiglia all'originale in un modo impressionante, semplicemente rallentando la voce di Rihanna, per poi portare Drake ad un livello superiore a quello di Rihanna, con una musica più cadenzata. Ma rallentare così la canzone la rende troppo simile all'originale, non è un remix ben fatto, o meglio, ci è voluto un grande lavoro dietro per poter rallentare la voce di Rihanna, ma l'obiettivo dance non è riuscito. Mentre nell'outro Rihanna recupera potere, la canzone finisce con una musica fischiettata, che non trasmette nulla. VOTO:6 Remix non-ufficiali Work (A$AP Ferg Remix) : Il remix di "Work " non è incluso nell'album di remix di "Work", ma è stato pubblicato su SoundCloud da A$AP Ferg . Il rapper taglia il primo verso di Rihanna, aggiungendo una strofa che sembra abbastanza improvvisata. Non confondiamo questa canzone con il remix della canzone "Work" di A$AP Ferg, si tratta di due canzoni diverse con lo stesso nome. "Work" di Rihanna è inserita nell'album Anti, del 2016, mentre "Work" di A$AP Ferg risale al 2012. Quest'altra versione di "Work" riguarda quello di Rihanna, e non ha nulla a che vedere con quella del 2012 di Ferg. Questo remix rende ancora più urban la canzone, un po' pesante, ma scorre veloce. Le background vocali, il rap veloce di Ferg all'inizio ed il taglio di un verso di Rihanna per favorire Drake trasformano la canzone in un rap, simile a quello trasmesso dalle radio di Los Angeles. Certo avrà avuto gioco radiofonico, ma non è meglio dell'originale, e si tratta di un pezzo puramente trash. VOTO:5 Work (Lil Mama 2016 Remix) : Un remix molto breve. Nella versione estesa, ci sono Lil Mama , Rihanna e Drake, ma nella realtà, si tratta di un freestyle voluto da Lil Mama, per omaggiare Rihanna, la musica del 2016 ed il mondo della cultura rap in generale, come in un'evoluzione. Il remix vede per protagoista Lil Mama e si chiude con il secondo verso di Rihanna. Lil Mama fa un rap veloce, e sa modulare la voce, accentuando la parola "Diamonds " non a caso, ma per omaggiare il singolo di Rihanna. Si tratta sempre di un remix black-style. Sebbene, come Lil Mama fa notare, la musica urban, rap e hip-hop si sia evoluta nel 2016, si tratta di una versione di "Work", con un verso in più che per quanto veloce, in realtà rallenta la canzone. Inoltre la sua introduzione sembra poco azzeccata, dato che non ha alcun collegamento col testo. L'unica cosa apprezzabile è la modulazione della voce di Lil Mama sul pezzo. VOTO:6 Work (Boss In Drama Remix) : Il primo remix di "Work" distribuito sul mercato da produttori emergenti, rende più limpido il pezzo ed è estremamente dance. Rihanna perché non dare la possibilità ad un nuovo electro-dance producer di avere un pezzo in un album di remix? Si tratta del miglior remix di "Work", senza tutte quelle cose che vanno di moda nelle ultime canzoni di Rihanna dalla sua ultima era! Questo remix non usa beat martellanti, non usa background vocali altisonanti e non oscura la voce, anche se dà un certo risalto all'auto-tune nella voce di Rihanna e Drake. Il remix è disponibile su YouTube, ma non è abbastanza pubblicizzato per la sua preziosa composizione. VOTO:7/8 Kiss It Better 1) Kiss It Better (R3hab Remix): Un pezzo dance molto forte, ma che cade, come per "Work" sul ritornello, su background vocali e voci alterate. Lo stesso DJ ha fatto due remix veramente brutti. R3hab è un grande remixer e disc-jokey, e sorprende come possa aver ideato un remix con simili disaccordi, la canzone non sta in piedi, sembrano due canzoni differenti. Anche il ponte non si regge. VOTO:5 Kiss It Better (Four Tet Remix) : Dopo una pausa con una sorta di gong, per nulla tranquillante di sottofondo, che accompagna la voce di Rihanna quasi in tutto il remix, la stessa voce di Rihanna è stata alterata. Resa più veloce, poi unita a cori...una miscela che non riesco a comprendere. A tratti si unisce anche il suono di un flauto, poi di altri elementi da orchestra, tutto sbagliato su una canzone molto dance e veramente bella, e le fa perdere la tonalità, non è definibile come remix, è molto anonimo. Anche se ha riprese di musica realmente dance, come una rapsodia divisa in parti, la miscela ritorna a tratti, creando una grande confusione musicale. L'outro, solo strumentale, è un suono ossessivo, che non c'entra col resto, uno dei peggiori remix della canzone. VOTO:5 Kiss It Better (Kaytranada Edition) : Un altro remix debole. Parte con un grande difetto: la voce di Rihanna viene ridotta, sminuita, resa simile a quella di una bambolina. Oltre ad abbassare e mutare la voce di Rihanna, il remix vede delle ripetizioni e delle sorte di "cambiamenti di umore" dove invece la voce di Rihanna sembra parlata, per poi tornare ad una voce debole e flebile. Anche questo remix non si regge molto bene. Inoltre è troppo lungo. VOTO:5/6 Kiss It Better (Feenixpawl Remix) : Si tratta niente di meno che la canzone originale, velocizzata e unita a percussioni. Ultimo remix di "Kiss It Better ''" dal suo CD di Remix Dance, è anche l'unico che in qualche modo riesce a stare su. Ha pause musicali dove riprende la voce di Rihanna, e rende il pezzo una ballad un po'rock, anche se velocizzando la voce di Rihanna rovina leggermente l'atmosfera. In particolare, il ponte non rispecchi i gusti. L'outro ha di sbagliato le "urla" e gli "allarmi" ma questo denota che si tratta di un classico remix da discoteca. Questo riesce a guadagnarsi almeno la sufficienza. VOTO:6 Remix non-ufficiali ''Kiss It Better "Brian Bdud Wilson-Remix" : Il remix di "Kiss It Better" che vede la partecipazione di Brian Bdud Wilson è sicuramente eccezionale. La canzone è l'originale, eccetto il secondo verso e parte del ritornello precedente al ponte che vede Brian come featured artist. Un artista emergente a cui Rihanna ha voluto dare spazio. La canzone vede solo il cambiamento del secondo verso. Anche se la solo version non è male, la partecipazione di un cantante maschile a mio parere da un lato arricchisce la canzone, dall'altro la schiacchia un po', perché la particolare voce di Brian ruba la scena a Rihanna, che però mostra di sapersela riprendere. È un peccato che Rihanna non abbia inserito anche questo remix da lei registrato nell'EP di remix. VOTO:8 Kiss It Better (Country Club Martini Crew Remix) : Una versione più veloce di "Kiss It Better", che mescola elementi dance e disco ad elementi di pop caraibico tipico di Rihanna. Un po' deludente nel ritornello che vede l'uso d synth che modificano delle voci che dicono "yeh-yeh-yeh-yeah". Si rifà nel ponte in una parte somigliante alla Timeless Version, qui Rihanna parte in modo quasi acoustic per poi risalire nelle tonalità pop e le atmosfere della canzone. L'outro non è perfetta, ma è buona, in sé il remix non è tra i peggiori. VOTO:7/8 Kiss It Better (The DJ Mike D Remix) : Un remix che parte lanciato in modo poderoso, e che vede la presenza di musica caraibica dance accompagnata alla canzone. Rihanna sembra fare uno spelling quando dice "Take back your pride", e diversi strumenti rendono la sua voce più profonda o più acuta. Il ritmo caraibico ci riporta alle atmosfere di "Music of the Sun ". L'assolo di chitarra elettrica inserita è buono, ma viene rovinato da una voce maschile che si esprime al termine di esso, del tutto stonata. Eccetto questa piccola stonatura, il remix è funzionale e fa ciò che dovrebbe fare essenzialmente un remix: cambiare la musica della canzone senza rovinarla. VOTO:7 Kiss It Better (Timeless Version) : La versione Timeless vede la voce di Rihanna accompagnata da una chitarra, e si rifà alla demo originale, mescolata con il prodotto finale, ed una seconda registrazione di Rihanna: insomma una canzone "quasi diversa" oserei azzardare. Le tre parti non vengono sovrapposte, ma vengono eseguite una di seguito all'altra. Il ritornello è quello della demo, i versi sono quelli della demo, il ponte è una nuova versione più sensuale, registrata solo in seguito. Ci sono diversi vocalizzi nell'outro, che rendono il pezzo speciale. Ma la canzone non termina così: torna la parte strumentale della demo, con la chitarra suonata magistralmente da Nuno Bettencourt . Meglio dell'originale! VOTO:9 Needed Me Needed Me (R3hab Remix) : Un remix che si apre con una musica tropicale molto piacevole. Anche se ascoltando il testo la musica può sembrare strana, è preferibile alla parte normale. Ma poi dopo il ritornello diventa qualcosa di pesante, ma non troppo comunque. Le atmosfere tropicali e le influenze dance di questo remix sono davvero interessanti, specialmente durante il crescendo, peccato per quelle pause con synth un po' troppo fastidiose. Il remix in sé non è brutto, ma non è nemmeno qualcosa di così eccezionale. VOTO:6/7 Needed Me (Salva Remix) : Il remix con un'atmosfera electro-tecno che risulta fin da subito molto pesante. La composizione è buona, ma la musica è ossessiva, e si fà più dance nel ritornello, dove è accompagnata da alcuni vocalizzi e da fischi, che nonostante denotino la voce di Rihanna, su questo tipo di base non sono piacevoli. Si tratta di un tipo di musica trap, che va molto di moda, fa tendenza, Rihanna ha anche una bella voce sul pezzo, ma è proprio il tipo di musica, per quanto faccia tendenza a non piacere. VOTO:6 Needed Me (W&W Remix) :Una versione velocizzata del brano, con delle trasformazioni vocali e la voce che si tramuta in una musica rapida e disturbante, con note che sembrano essere messe a caso, e synth scomposti e disordinati, Nell'insieme un remix stupido senza né capo né coda. VOTO:5 Needed Me (Attlas Remix) : La canzone si apre con delle tonalità electro. Rihanna quindi parte col suo primo verso, su una composizione abbastanza normale che presenta delle specie di "interferenze" se così vogliamo chiamarle, che si presentano sulla base, e tra un verso e l'altro. Alla fine di ogni strofa si sente una sorta di eco, in altri punti la voce di Rihanna si fa diversa, modificata con dei synth anch'essi pesanti. Il remix ha anche una sorta di ponte, che è la prima strofa del primo verso, ripetuta una decina di volte, con delle pompe elettroniche ricche di interferenze sotto la base. Insomma, non è proprio il massimo, VOTO:5/6 Needed Me (Cosmic Dawn Club Remix) : Un remix dall'apertura decisamente dance, e radio-friendly, che esalta la voce di Rihanna. Dopo la canzone che viene eseguita, si sentono i vocalizzi di Rihanna, quindi il remix prosegue, sempre più profondamente, per ricominciare dal secondo verso, ad un certo punto si ferma, mettendo la voce di Rihanna in sottofondo, con uno stacco decisamente dance perfetto. Quindi riprende. I vocalizzi di Rihanna, la parte più preziosa della canzone, altrimenti un po'piatta, restano nel background, mentre la cantante Barbadiana ripete i versi. Nuovamente la parte cantata termina, per dare spazio ai vocalizzi, dopo un po'terminano anche loro, con una pausa strumentale decisamente buona. dallìottima batteria, che porta alla fine del remix, con quello che sembra un razzo che decolla. Il miglior remix di "Needed Me". VOTO:8 Remix non-ufficiali Needed Me (Liam Keegan Remix) '': Il primo remix ad essere pubblicato dopo l'uscita del singolo, ha un sound pesante, proponendo due basi:mentre una linea resta quella della canzone stessa, la seconda più esplosiva si trova sotto ed esplode prima del ritornello, nei 2:51 della canzone. Sicuramente non è malvagio come remix, è abbastanza carino, e ballabile sopratutto nel finale, anche perché le basi non si sovrappongono. Rimane comunque un po' pesante, dato che ci sono due basi, ed è difficile capire quale seguire di più. VOTO: 7/8 Love on the Brain ''Love on the Brain (Don Diablo Remix) : Un remix che non parte molto dance, ma che compensa con una buona intro, è nel ritornello che si perde, tra urla e schiamazzi, insomma sembra di essere in un casino di urla! Anche nel secondo verso si riparte alla grande per poi scendere in una sorta di dance sbagliato...Le background vocali sono apprezzabili, ma le parti troppo "elettroniche" stonano col resto della canzone rovinandola e terminando male, con qualcosa di sbagliato. "Love on the Brain ''" è una bellissima canzone, ma non bisogna cercare di rendere dance ciò che non lo è, è una ballad, questo remix la rovina. VOTO:5 ''Love on the Brain (Gigamesh Remix) : Il remix non è molto dance, ma rende la canzone più attiva, senza rovinarla. Ne cambia la composizione, ma è piacevole all'ascolto, ed ha uno stile che ricorda gli anni '90. Anche i "tagli" non sono male (ad esempio si sente il ritornello prima del primo verso e cose simili), d'altro canto nel remix non importa non importa molto il testo, anche se questo remix ne esalta le parti migliori, ovvero le parti dove Rirì va alta, e termina con degli schiocchi di dita non pesanti, e molto apprezzabili. La musicalità resta calma, un ottimo remix, che anche se rende la canzone un po' ripetitiva, non la rende di certo monotona...anzi! VOTO:8 Love on the Brain (John-Blake Remix) : Il remix parte in un crescendo con background vocali ed elettroniche fino a diventare sempre più dance, troppo poi nel ritornello si sente l'acuto di Rihanna esteso, e questo può risultare fastidioso. Il remix si rimette in pista col secondo verso ma poi ritorna a scivolare nel nuovo ritornello, solo strumentale, che presenta una musica techno-tribale che è veramente insopportabile, per poi tornare sull'acuto esteso. Insomma, più che un remix sembra un esperimento finito male, con diversi stili, diversi scopi mescolati in un calderone che ha sfornato un pezzo di pessima qualità, il peggiore tra quelli esistenti. VOTO:4/5 Love on the Brain (RY-X Remix) : Il remix cerca di presentare una pista dance sotto Rihanna, isolandole la voce, e portando un nuovo ritmo ed una nuova composizione, decisamente buona per un remix. Purtroppo non riesce a dare al pezzo la leva di entusiasmo, ma è un buon remix. Fortunatamente non ci sono parti elettroniche intense, come in molti dei remix dai singoli di Anti , ma per quanto il lavoro sia fatto bene sembra un compito portato a termine perché andava portato a termine. La sua composizione è semplice, anche se di certo per isolare così la voce di Rihanna e creare un effetto eco mostra un grande studio del brano ed un grande lavoro. Manca un po' di scintilla, quella presente nel Gigamesh Remix. VOTO:7 Sex With Me Sex With Me (MK Remix) : Il primo remix di "Sex With Me " è un remix che parte con una batteria forte. La voce di Rihanna si sente molto bene e domina la musica, che esplode in un dance esplosivo veramente simpatico. Il ritmo sembra un caraibico tipico dei primi tempi di Rihanna, estendo per 6:18 un remix potente e più che adatto alla canzone. Alcune parti non includono la voce di Rihanna, ma solo la batteria, che nonostante tutto è molto apprezzabile. Quello che diventa il ponte (03:27- 03:56), presenta una musica più "calma", ma comunque molto dance, che poi riesplode con la forza del beat precedente. Dopo una parte di rimandi ripetitivi, inizia l'outro che è puramente strumentale e dà al tutto una grande forza. L'unica pecca? Dura 6:18! VOTO:8 Sex With Me (Salva Remix) : Una traccia che parte lenta come una convincente ballad, per poi assumere i toni della canzone. Le voci sovrapposte rendono il pezzo più sensuale, la canzone poi riparte veloce, restando una ballad, ma assumendo i toni di una ballad latina, per via dei suoni e della strumentazione. Il ponte è cantato lento, ma con un ritmo che si fa sempre più veloce, fino ad esplodere in una nenia che viene sputata come se fosse una gomma da masticare, sicuramente la parte che penalizza questo remix. L'outro assomiglia molto all'originale, ma riesce a diventare un remix,la canzone in poche parole viene girata verso la ballad, ma ha qualche imprecisione e nenia. VOTO: 6/7 Sex With Me (John-Blake Remix) : Un remix molto breve, della durata di soli 2:31 ma che racchiude perfettamente la canzone, e dalla musicalità veramente potente sembra David Guetta! La voce di Rihanna e la base si accompagnano benissimo, con un beat che esplode e rende la traccia pià che dance una bomba! Si tratta sicuramente del miglior remix della canzone. VOTO:8/9 Sex With Me (Addal Remix) : Il remix parte con una musicalità triste, con una chitarra acustica, sembra di essere ad un funerale. La voce di Rihanna viene unita a delle background vocali, sovrapposte. La musica però non è adatta alla canzone, è troppo triste, da lutto, mentre Rihanna canta il testo, capendone le parole, lei dice che fare sesso con lei è magnifico, ma con questa musicalità sembra che stia pregando di fare sesso con lei. Insomma non è esattamente il tipo di remix che va per la canzone, sebbene non abbia una brutta musicalità, non è adatto a "Sex With Me ". VOTO: 6 Sex With Me (Devault Remix) : Un remix che cerca di strafare, con un uso spropositato dell'auto-tune già presente nella canzone. Qui si può sentire una sorta di nenia, di lagna, che viene interrotta dalla parte cantata, e poi nuovamente da un forte suono elettronico, troppo elettronico. La nenia-lagna compare come ritornello, seguita dalla parte elettronica e funge anche da ponte. Insomma un disastro di remix, che però da 3:26 a 3:42 presenta qualcosa di buono, il ritornello torna come outro, con delle voci alterate pesantemente, che rendono il tutto molto scadente. VOTO:5 Pose Pos e (Far East Movement Remix) '': Un remix che rende la canzone meno brutta e meno dimenticabile. Il remix presenta un ritornello composto da schiamazzi ed una musicalità tribale che rapisce. Anche se la canzone di fondo non mi piace, devo ammettere che il remix è stato eseguito veramente bene, quindi lascio un voto positivo. VOTO:7 ''Pose (Salva Remix) : Un remix che porta la voce di Rihanna sotto la base in alcuni momenti, e dalla musicalità estremamente ossessiva, il remix ad opera di Salva diventa monotematico quando Rihanna continua a ripetere la parola "Bitch", ed in seguito un continuo urlo (ooooo) quasi straziante. Poi ci sono delle background vocali che potevano anche non essere inserite, insomma è una grande confusione, con un urlo ed un acuto finale. Ascoltarlo fa sembrare di essere ad un concerto rap ossessivo e rumorosamente caotico, un remix dimenticabile. VOTO: 5 Pose (Deadly Zoo Remix) : Il remix è composto da echi, e da parti dance dalla musicalità ossessiva e pesante, oltre che a background vocali munite di sintetizzatori pesanti che rendono poco comprendibile quello che dicono, anzi non si capisce proprio, in certi momenti sembra che Rihanna dica "Ahi, ahi, ahi" da 01:36 a 01:38. E io lo dico proprio, questo remix non prende la sufficienza! "Ahi, ahi, ahi' Deadly Zoo!" VOTO: 5 Pose (Eva Shaw Remix) : Il remix è "clean" o pulito, infatti censura le parole di Rihanna all'inizio. Tra 0:50-0:51 inizia una parte dove sembra che un coro di persone sul punto di vomitare cantino, e termina ad 01:03. A 01:42 questa parte ricompare, con i lamenti e via dicendo, anche qui a 02:03 Rihanna dice "Ahi, ahi, ahi" e lo dico anch'io a te, cara Eva Shaw, mettere le persone che vomitano come cori ti ha rovinato il remix! VOTO: 4/5 Categoria:Recensioni Critiche